Mine
by ik-kirstiniii
Summary: 5 years after the fight against Kuvira, Mako and Korra were together again and were dating... Again. Since they have dated for a while now, Mako decided to ask her the question. MAKORRAAAAAA! 3
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

_**A/N: Hi! I love Makorra, Deal with it! So, this is actually a story from my DeviantArt account. Lel.**_

It was a cold, snowy day in Republic City, and Korra enjoyed it. She spent her days with her friends, Asami and Bolin. And she's got no clue where the hell Mako is.

"He's missing all the fun!" she thought to herself.

Asami and Bolin are skating around while Korra watched them. They waved at her and strolled around the Skating Rink. Korra is still thinking about where Mako is. He's a bit detached from them, really. Even to his brother. Korra's thoughts were then interrupted by a familiar voice calling her name.

"Hey, Korra! Korra! Look here!"... It was Mako!

As Korra turned her back to see who's the one who was calling her, she stood up from where she was seating and ran as fast as she could just to get close to Mako.

"I missed you, City Boy! Where have you been?" she answered as she hugged him.

"Uhm... I... I was just busy, that's all." he answered. Korra knew he was lying, but she just ignored it. She was so glad that Mako was with them now.

"Asami! Bolin! Mako's here!" she shouted. Asami and Bolin rushed towards Mako and hugged him.

After skating a bit, they went to eat at Kwong's Cuisine. Bolin was really hungry. And after that, they strolled along the park and just kind of talked to each other. Bolin and Asami left because they were so exhausted because they skated. It was just Korra and Mako.

"Uhm.. Korra... I.. just want t-to a-ask you if-..." Mako stuttered.

"What is it, Mako?" Korra added.

"Uhm.. we're uhm... Dating for a long time now.. a-and.. uhm.. I want to ask you i-if.. uhm.."

Korra could tell that he's really nervous about what he's gonna ask.

"What is it Mako? Spill it." Korra blurted out. She's really confused and surprised. She's never seen Mako this tense and nervous.

"Uhm.. Let me start again." Mako answered. Then, he continued,

"You and I have known each other for a long time now, and we dated for, also, a long time now. And Korra, I couldn't imagine my life without you. I don't know how I would have a life as awesome and interesting as this, without you. You mean a lot to me. You give more meaning to my life. And I just want to have you, my entire life. Korra..."

He stopped right there and then he put one of his hands inside his bag and there, was a box, and he took it out of the bag and opened it. It revealed a beautiful Dark blue Necklace with a beautiful round pendant which has a carving. It was wonderful. Mako took the necklace out of the box and she showed this to Korra who was now, speechless and stunned.

"Korra, will you marry me?" he then finished.

"Yes! Yes Mako!" she answered gleefully.

Mako was happier than ever in his entire life. He already got the girl he wants to spend his whole life with. She was his now. And he was hers.

Mako attached the necklace (or choker) onto her neck. She was blushing and has a bright smile on her face. It was a beautiful night for both of them.

"I just want to ask you something, Mako." she choked out.

" What is it, Korra?" he asked.

"Uhm.. Where were you the whole time we were having fun. You missed a LOT of happy moments." she finished.

"Well, when I decided I want to marry you, I went to the South Pole to ask permission from your parents. They said that it would be great. Your parents also told me that, I should make you a betrothal necklace. So, yeah, I made you that necklace you are currently wearing. And I actually went to Air Temple Island earlier but Ikki and Jinora said you already left with Bolin and Asami so, I kind of got late. And I just actually arrived from the South Pole this morning." he answered her question.

"Aww, Mako. Thanks for.. everything.. I love you Mako." Korra said to Mako as she kissed his cheek. He blushed a bit. And so did she.

"I love you too Korra." he said with a big grin in his face


	2. Chapter 2: Back To The Past

_**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! Makorra is 3**_

"...I heard you play on the radio!" she exclaimed.

"Come on Bolin, we're up." I quickly said, ignoring her.

We, my brother and I, played for our team in the Pro-bending match. We were the Fire Ferrets. We won after a short while against our opponent, because of me. Hasook and my brother were tossed to the end of the ring. They were in the water. It's all up to me now, So i did the best I could, and yeah, we won. We went back up and...

"..Oh you're still here?"

"Oh you're still a jerk?"

"Ooooooooh!"

.

.

.

.

"You're the avatar, and I'm an idiot."

"Both are true."

That's how it was when I first met Korra, My beautiful, brave, loyal, selfless, caring fiance. I could really never forget that. She actually also joined the Fire Ferrets as the team's waterbender. She's just... Amazing. And there was this moment when I was really regretful. I mean REALLY regretful...

".. look I really like you and I think we're meant for each other.."

"Sorry Korra, I don't feel the same way about you..."

"Forget I said anything..."

THAT was the moment I really regret. I rejected Korra. It wasn't even true. Not even one word. But after that, something really good happened... Well, not all good, some bad, some good...

"So you do like me?" she said with hope in her eyes.

"Yes but, I like Asami too. I don't know. I'm feeling really confused an- Hmpf!"

I didn't get to finish what I was about to say. But, she kissed me, and I kissed her back. But...

"UWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HWAAAAHAAHAAA!" It was Bolin, and he was, crying. I messed things up.

"BUT YOU KISSED ME!"

"BUT YOU KISSED ME BACK"

"HHHHMMRRRRPPPF!"

The feeling was good but, seeing my brother heartbroken made me feel guilty. I just messed up but...

"... I love you Korra."

"I... I can't." and she ran away with Naga.

That was a big ouch for me. I thought it would make her feel happy. Well, I can't blame her, she lost her bending. That was her big ouch. But I followed her, and I saw her go to the Avatar State, that means she got her bending back, so I just stayed beside Naga.

"... I love you too." she said to me and we kissed... Now I'm not sad anymore. My disappointment was lifted because we're together now. But... After a few months, I broke up with her, dated Asami again, and she forgot everything that had happened to us and we got together again and we officially broke up again... Hayyyy... This is life. But I promised that I'll always love her. It was true. And I never left her side, even though it was a bit awkward to be near to both Asami and Korra. And until the epic battle between Republic City and Kuvira's army, I fought with her, along side Team Avatar and our closest friends.

"I got your back and I'll always will."

That was the past. Remembering this doesn't make you weaker, it is what makes you stronger, It is what made you become who you are now. Look Back to the Past.


	3. Chapter 3: The Announcement

_**A/N: Mah Makorra feelsssss. I luv this story. I shall continue!**_

It was a cold, snowy day in Republic City. Korra and Mako decided to stay indoors. Korra's neck was wrapped with her blue scarf. Underneath it, lies her betrothal necklace. She was napping on Mako's shoulder while he was reading a book. Unaware that his girlfriend or, i fiance /i, was sleeping, he moved a bit which made Korra open her eyes and look at her fiance. Mako stared at her blue eyes and the room was filled with silence. Then, Mako remembered that he has a question to ask Korra. He broke the silence of the room when he asked an important question:

"Korra?" he asked softly

"Hmm?" Korra answered with half-lidded eyes because she was still feeling a bit sleepy.

"Did you.. uhmm... tell Tenzin and the others about our engagement?" Mako asked, still softly.

"Actually... Uhm... No." Korra answered.

"We should tell them. Sooner or later they'll know about it." Mako stated.

Korra knew that Mako has a point. They wouldn't want Tenzin and the others find out about this just because of the press.

"Yeah. We should probably tell them. I'll just get dressed." Korra then stood up and made her way to their room. They lived together for quite a long time now. They have a house in an island, near Republic City. Where they wouldn't be disturbed.

After a few minutes, the couple headed to the Ferry. Korra was still wearing the blue scarf around her neck. After a few minutes, they arrived at Air Temple Island. They were welcomed by a Happy Bolin and a smiling Asami.

"It's so good to see both of you! How are you Korra?" Asami asked and pulled Korra away from Mako and they had a 'girl talk'. Mako was then left to Bolin and the two brothers also talked to each other.

"How are you and Korra doing? I missed you so much Big Bro!" Bolin then hugged his Big Brother.

"We're fine. We actually have something to tell to all of you."

"You're getting married, aren't you?" Bolin asked with a smirk on his face.

"Wait. What? A-uhmmm.." Mako stuttered.

"I knew it." Bolin said, still has a smirk on his face.

Bolin ran inside where Korra and the others were. Mako knew what would happen next, so he ran as fast as he could so that he can stop Bolin but his brother was running fast. As Bolin reached the room where Korra, Tenzin, Pema, Asami, and the Airbending children are, he opened the sliding door and shouted.

"KORRA AND MAKO ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Then he passed out because he was so tired. Mako arrived at the room, startled and a little angry at Bolin.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" said Asami, The Airbending kids, Tenzin and Pema. They all hugged Korra and Mako.


	4. Chapter 4: The Main Event

**A/N: This is one of my chapters. Ever.**

After weeks of preparation, the day finally came. Mako and Korra's wedding was just hours away. It was a breezy morning in Republic City...

"Wake Up, Korra! It's the big day!" Mako said enthusiastically. Korra could feel that Mako's happy and excited, so is she. She stood up and came near him.

"Good Morning Mako." she said as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. After eating a quick breakfast, they changed their clothes and went to Air Temple Island. As they went to their assigned rooms, they both changed to their clothes. Mako's hair was fixed into a proper hairstyle rather than his spiky casual hairstyle. Korra's hair was beautiful. Some parts of her hair were braided and both sides of the braid met at the center of her head. And the other remaining lower half of her hair was loose, and curled. She was also wearing Mae-up which made her more beautiful. and finally she wore her shoes.

***the wedding vows* **

"Do you, Mako, take Korra as your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Korra, take Mako as your husband?"

"I do."

"You may now, kiss the bride."


	5. Chapter 5: Pro-bending

It was another normal day in Republic City. the city didn't know about Mako and Korra's marriage.

" Good Morning Mrs. Hat Trick." Mako said enthusiastically.

" Good Morning Mr. Hat Trick." Korra said as she slowly opened her eyes.

" We have a match tonight." Mako said looking at Korra.

" Soooo?" Korra said.

" So, We have practice this morning." Mako said and sat on the edge of their bed.

"Ugh. The morning IS evil." she said with a frown.

" Heh. Get up. Now. Eat Breakfast." he said with a stern, yet caring voice.

" Okay, Mr. Hat Trick." she mumbled. She slowly sat up and gave Mako a soft kiss on the lips. Then she wore her robe and her slippers and both went out of the room and ate breakfast.

" It's the tournament tonight. We should give our best." Mako said. Well, he's team captain so, yeah.

" 'kay, Captain." Both Korra and Bolin said in unison.

.

.

.

.

.

" Introducing, the Fire Ferrets! and their opponents, The Red Sand Rabaroos!"

Both Teams went into the ring and, SPLASH! BOOM! Both teams tried to knock their opponents of the ring. Mako and Korra dodge the attack. And so did Bolin! Korra knocked the other team's firebender. And Mako knocked the other team's earthbender. Oooh! Bolin was almost knocked out of the ring, but luckily, he knocked the other team's waterbender instead. And The Fire Ferrets won the match. Then, the three removed their helmets and waved at their fans. But as Korra removed her hekmet, she didn;t notice that her necklace was also removed and it fell onto the ring. And the three hugged each other into a group hug.

"The Fire Ferrets won the match! And- wait, is that a water tribe betrothal necklace I'm seeing?" said the announcer. Bolin, Mako, and Korra's eyes widened and they all spotted the betrothal necklace. Then Korra got the betrothal necklace from the floor and the three of them went to the dressing rooms. And they went outside of the arena and... there were many paparazzi.

"Avatar Korra, who gave you that betrothal necklace?" asked one of the reporters

"Uhhh. My husband?" Korra said, she was irritated.

" Who is your husband, then? Was it a boy you met during your travels? Or was it a man you met here?" asked the same reporter.

" Yeah who is your husband- Was he- Did he- When did-" Korra was flooded with questions. She didn't know how to answer each one. Mako was irritated and was angry. He then shouted:

" HER HUSBAND IS ME." Then, he held Korra's hand and went inside their car and headed of to their house. As they arrived:

" I thought you want it to be private?" said Korra with a little smirk on her face.

" It just makes me angry when they ask you like that. So I told the truth."

"Awww. Dork." Then she kissed his cheek


End file.
